Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Style)
SuperUltimateMayhem1917's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Fear - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Maude Flanders (The Simpsons) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Ducthman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Karine (MySims) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Style) - Princess Silia Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Style) - Elsa We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Style) - Stewie Griffin My Bad *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Style) - Bill the Lizard Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Princess Silia Spacebot from The Spacebots.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Joy Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa the Snow Queen as Sadness FGuy Stewie Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Anger Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2532.jpg|Bill the Lizard as Fear Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:SuperUltimateMayhem1917 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG